Fabricated Secrets
by Becoming Akane
Summary: Feliks has tried hard to keep a particular secret from Toris, until he walks in on him one day. LietPol


Feliks carefully pressed his fingertips against the wooden door, leaning over it as he slipped his hand lower onto the knob. The knob twisted slowly in his hand and he pushed his weight further on the door. As the door creaked open, he found himself in the darkness of his nearly forgotten room. He pulled the switch and illuminated the small room in gentle light. Dust fluttered along the walls as he took a couple of deep breaths, indulging in the memories that filled each corner. Even though he really didn't want to admit it, he really did miss this place. This was one of the only places were he truly felt safe and... accepted.

He quickly collected himself and remembered the real reason why he had come here on such a fine evening instead of being out with his friends or Toris. Eyeing the shelves and hooks of clothing hanging on the walls, he quickly placed together a couple of ideas over their contents. Excitement began to bubble up in him as he looked over all of his clothing. It embarrassed him just a little bit to get so excited over something like this, especially since he told himself that he would stop, but he quickly got over it as soon as he saw one of his favourite pink gowns cascading from a hook.

The previous worries that he had disappeared, as he stripped down to nothing but his pants, throwing his trousers and shirt behind him without a second glance. He grabbed the dress from its hook and gently threw it over his head.

He held back a slight gasp as the soft fabric fell against his face. He loved the way silk felt, he loved the way he would slip the dress down, settling into it, and he loved how the layers of his skirt moved when he twirled around. The dress fell snugly against his hips as he continued to twirl in place. Oh, but the outfit was not complete yet!

In one of the boxes that littered the floor, Felix discovered his black high-heels – which, in his humble opinion, went with everything – and, without a doubt, slipped them on. The moment he put them on, he felt a hint of joy rush through him. In his own world, hidden behind wooden doors, he felt acceptance.

The only problem was that, even in his heels, he couldn't reach the top shelves. _Why had they been put of so freaking high anyway? _he wondered. He stood up as tall as he could and reached up to grab at the closest box to him. It tumbled down into him, just as his hand brushed against its side. The box hit the floor and opened, sending its contents flying everywhere.

Feliks didn't really care. He only leaned down and examined the accessories that spilled out. A fine pair of black gloves caught his attention and, as any fashionista, he decided that he may as well try them on. No harm done if they don't work with his outfit.

The gloves slid up his arms within a couple of seconds, and he found himself admiring his brief – but functioning – decision. The gloves really did add a rather nice sense of elegance to the whole piece, he thought. There was something missing though. He stared down once more to examine the articles of clothing that were laid across the room.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to him, he noticed a pale pink shawl that had been caught underneath ones even more flamboyant. He carefully picked it up and, with a swish, threw it across his shoulders, fashioning it into a more western style.

Once he was all finished, he strutted over to the mirror that stood in one of the corners. When he caught a glimpse of himself, he gave out a small smile. He... he could really pass if he wanted to. The tiny width of his shoulders, caught in that soft pink shawl, tied in with his thin waist that was enveloped in even more pink. He could pass for a regular person, if he tried a little bit harder. He could finally be accepted.

_Maybe Toris will like it more? _

For some reason, the moment those words echoed in his mind, his expression turned from proud to sour. The reflection in the mirror was no longer that of a young model or lady out for a ball; it was that of a sad young boy, dressed up in fancy – _fake_ – clothes that didn't do him any justice.

He imagined what Toris would think if he saw this. What if he really did like this better than he liked Feliks normally? Was this really the kind of thing he would want? A girl? Or would the clothing simply remind him of the fact that his lover was male and that he could never really be how he wanted him to be.

Maybe that would be a good thing? Toris could be so distant sometimes that it worried Feliks over whether he was getting bored with him. This would certainly not be something boring, that's for sure.

Out of nowhere, he reached his hand over to one of the shelves and pulled out a small bow that he knew would be there. He carefully clipped it onto his hair and gave the mirror a twirl. Now his outfit truly was complete. Without another glance, he turned around on his heels and headed for the door. It wasn't often that he wandered about his room in one of his outfits, but he was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable in this stuffy closet.

"Feliks," he heard a voice call, just as he locked the door behind him.

"Toris?" Feliks whispered, feeling his stomach drop. He began to reach for his key as soon as he heard steps coming closer to his bedroom. "Damn it."

"Feliks, are you in here?" Toris called from the other side of the bedroom door. Without waiting for a response, he made his way inside.

"No, wait," Feliks began, but it was already too late. He froze instantly and watched as Toris's stare took in exactly what was in front of him. Before he could say anything, Feliks decided to give improvisation one last try.

"See? Isn't it totally fabulous? And it's, like, super soft!" Feliks said quickly, stating the first things that came to mind. "Aren't I just so cute?" He twirled in place, demonstrating his outfit to Toris, whose mouth had finally closed.

"Feliks," Toris began gently. Anyone could see that this was not going to end well.

"Wait, wait," Feliks said, but Toris didn't listen and began his way towards the blonde.

"Why are you doing this?" Toris whispered, closing in on him. The Lithuanian placed his hand lightly on Feliks's shoulder, as though he was trying to calm him.

"I... I just like it. I mean, like, who wouldn't like it? Do... do you like it?" he stuttered, lowering his eyes as to avoid looking at Toris's judgmental face.

"No."

This startled Feliks quite a lot. Why wouldn't he like it? The colours were ones that Toris appreciated, the style was classy enough, and, dare he say, he looked quite sexy in that tight dress. So what was the problem?

"Why not?" Feliks asked as casually as he could, trying hard to not make it show that this was getting to him.

"Because," Toris said as blush began to form on his cheeks. "This is not who you are, is it?" He watched as the shorter boy slowly began to shake his head, playing with the hem of his dress. "You're hiding away. You're worried about how people view you and you're trying to run away from who you really are behind this," he whispered and gestured at the dress.

"Toris," Feliks whispered back and took off his elegant gloves, bringing his hand to Toris's cheek, softly brushing his fingertips lightly along his jaw.

"I don't want you to be afraid. I want you to be happy with yourself," Toris continued, moving his hand from Felik's shoulder to his collar. "I don't want you to think that I don't love you the way you are."

"I know." Feliks began drawing small circles on Toris's cheek with the pad of his thumb as he carefully moved his way to his pale lips. "I love you too," he said and shifted closer to the taller boy. "I just, like, don't... don't want to be _different_. I want to be just like everyone else and not get looked at weirdly," he explained calmly. "But I would give up anything – like, all of that – just to be with you." He paused for a moment to think of what to say next. He didn't want to say that he sometimes did this simply to look beautiful, to look cuter – that would only be admitting that he was weak to Toris's preferences and fancies, which he knew would worry him. "I just, like, kind of thought that maybe you would like it."

It worried him that he had said too much. After all, who knew if Toris was ready to be hearing all of these worries? He didn't want to frighten him, since that would be equally terrible for the both of then. It was then that he wondered why everything had to be so difficult sometimes.

"Really?" Toris asked and Feliks nodded in response. He felt as Toris moved even closer to him, until their faces were only a few centimetres apart. Toris's breath tickled his bottom lip as he inched closer and closer. "But I like you the way you are. Without all of the false sparkles." He gave away a light giggle and pointed at the dress. "You're sparkly and fabulous enough on your own." Feliks felt him lean a little bit closer.

"_Just kiss me already!" _Feliks wanted to yell out, just as Toris pressed onto his lips. The warmth of Toris, the familiarity of him, instantly made Feliks melt in his arms, relaxing into the kiss. He felt his lover's hand hook around his neck, drawing him deeper into his awaiting lips. He could feel himself heating up, suddenly feeling all too warm in there clothes. Toris moved along his mouth, giving his lips a quick nibble before opening his mouth and running his tongue across Feliks's lips. But, the other stayed strong, even though he was already in the process of mentally undressing his lover.

Toris cupped his cheek and grazed his teeth along Felik's bottom lip before biting down, just hard enough for him to open up his mouth and gasp. As much as he hated to admit it, Toris seemed to already know all of his vulnerable places. Feeling Toris's tongue slip past his lips, he drew his hands further down, resting on the collar of Toris's shirt.

"Your shirt -" he managed between kisses, "- is, like, totally out of style."

Toris smiled against his mouth before kissing his more even more passionately than before. Feliks's hands began travelling lower, until they reached the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off, their kiss only breaking to throw the article of clothing away. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to see every inch of his lovers body that could be reached. Almost as if he could read his mind, Toris lovingly lifted the blonde in his arms as he kicked off his heels, and carried him onto the bed.

The shawl and dress soon followed the heels, as Feliks found himself nearly completely naked underneath Toris's more-or-less clothed form. As this was completely unfair, he began undoing the belt on his trousers, purposefully brushing his fingers along his growing bulge once or twice, just to hear Toris suck his breath in each time.

Toris's hand began to travel down his back, slipping down past the hem of his pants, as his tongue meanwhile pressed slick, teasing kisses down his collarbone, sucking and nibbling along the porcelain skin. Feliks let out a tight moan as Toris's fingers began circling around his hip bone, sinking down lower once again. They tugged at the thin material until Feliks was suddenly entirely naked, pressed up against his lover.

He felt Toris slowly bring himself up again, running kisses up Feliks's bare chest, rolling his tongue along one of his nipples. Feliks felt his whole body stiffen with the sudden sensation of the wet muscle pace and twist along his overly vulnerable skin, when he instantly felt fingers flutter upward to his other nipple. Toris took it in his fingers and began to tenderly roll it between them, twisting and turning the pale pink skin, as Feliks inhaled deep breaths to keep from ripping his secluded vocal cords apart, even though he felt like he wanted nothing more than to let his voice out. But no, he wouldn't give Toris the satisfaction quite yet.

Feeling the heat, feeling the passion, he slipped his hand past his lover's pants as well, before pulling them down completely, now exposing the both of them. It was ironic, in a way, that he felt far more uncomfortable and cautious when clothed and now, when they were both nude, he felt as though he was on top of the world, awaiting Toris with wide open arms. He knew that it was because he knew deep inside that, no matter what, he would always have Toris to love him, if anyone.

"I love you so incredibly much," Toris whispered seductively along Feliks's skin, his breath tickling him in the process. He moved to grind up against him, earning a much louder moan from the smaller boy beneath him.

"I – I love you too," Feliks whispered, something which was rather out of character for him, as another hand reached down, lower than before, and began circling around his entrance. He withdrew his hand before Feliks could call out again, and instead brought it up to his lips.

Feliks gladly took the digits in, one by one, and lovingly sucked on each them, dragging his tongue along their length for as long as he could, before drawing them out from between his lips. Toris didn't take any time to waste, as he smoothly rimmed his lovers entrance and slipped one finger in, followed by a second one. Feliks bit back a symphony of sounds that he knew were coming as Toris made slow scissor motions with his two fingers, which he knew always drove Feliks mad. He gave a loud wail of pleasure before he felt another digit probing and teasing his entrance. The softness of Toris's fingers, stretching and testing him, had his entire body running wild with lust.

Finally, he inserted the third and last finger, just as Feliks buckled into him, crying out his name softly. He withdrew each finger at a time, grazing them along Feliks's entrance before pulling back his hand altogether. Instantly, he felt a cold absence in him, missing the feeling of the three digits inside of him, even though he knew what was to come next.

Toris was such a kind, shy person that one would never guess he could turn so powerful when he had Feliks in his arms. Of course, Feliks never thought that he could feel such love, care, comfort and lust for one single person, but each time, he would always get exactly that when he was around the Lithuanian that he loved so very much.

Feliks heard himself whisper Toris's name one last time before his dying anticipation was met with a long and compelling thrust. Feliks wrapped his legs as tightly as he could around his lover, who responded by thrusting himself deeper inside of him, earning a long moan in return. He could feel Feliks's hand gripping his back with amorous might, as the other ran itself down its lover's hip, clinging at the skin when its own released another compelling sound and leaned as forward as he could, wanting to feel as much of Toris as possible.

After having as stable of a relationship as they did, it made Feliks all the more excited and lustful to be with Toris in such a way, as he knew all the right places and spots that desired attention and cried out when they got, and it never seemed to take any effort at all to allow Feliks the final satisfaction of defeat, allowing his mind and body to give into the wistful ecstasy of eventual emission.

When Feliks woke up the following morning, he found himself captured within the caring arms of Toris. He nuzzled closer towards him, feeling his body warmth radiating over his own shivering form as he lifted his fingers to run them through the thick brown locks that spread atop his pillows. As he examined the angelic presentation before him, his eyes came to a rest on two emerald-coloured pools that seemed to smile down at him with an intense kind beauty and devotion that only one person in the world could give him.

"Good morning," the Lithuanian said happily, giving him one of his usual smiles. "_Dzień dobry, piękna_," he repeated, this time with the additional nickname.

With a quick laugh, Feliks smiled and corrected him, "_Piękni_."

"Oh, right, sorry," Toris said with a giggle and inched closer towards the smaller boy in his arms. "_Piękni_," he repeated after him and slid his hand into Feliks's hair. Each morning that he would wake up to him, he was just as marvelled as always at the way the morning sunlight would make the strands of blonde look like white gold.

Feliks looked up at the boy preoccupied with his messy hair and said, "So, like, could I ask you something?"

Toris was pulled out from the brief trance and, surprised, turned back to focus on him. "Sure. What is it?"

"So, like, I don't want to be pushy or anything, but did you really hate that dress that much?" He lifted himself a little bit from the bed, only to find that his body was not ready for such a physical task just yet. Slowly, he lowered himself back against the soft mattress, noticing that Toris was beginning to wear a worried expression.

"Is that what you think?" Toris blushed and looked away a little bit. Feliks could barely hear him when he muttered, "I actually thought you looked really hot."

"Really?" Out of pure excitement from hearing this, Feliks forgot all about his previous attempt, and shot directly out of bed, only to fall back down in an instant hiss of pain.

"Are you alright?" Toris yelled out, his face turning a bright red. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Feliks said as the pain passed. "It was totally worth it!" It took Toris a moment to register what he had said, before he flushed and quickly hid underneath the covers. Seeing this gave Feliks more than a little bit of pride.

"I'm sorry," he heard Toris repeat over and over from under the covers.

"It's totally okay! I just slept weirdly, that's all." He didn't have the heart to admit that he hadn't slept as well as he did last night ever since the last time he and Toris slept in the same bed.

"I'm sorry! You were just so cute and you told me you loved me and you know how that always gets to me," Toris continued to call into the tangled mess of sheets.

"So, the dress works for one thing, then?" Feliks suggested.

"No, I didn't really appreciate the dress – not in this situation, anyway." Toris drew himself out from the covers and moved back to face a perplexed Feliks. "Like I told you yesterday," he said quietly, still looking embarrassed, "I don't like that you try to hide. So what if you are not like everyone else? I am not either. But I think that you _are_ perfect, and isn't that all that matters?" Feliks, left breathless, didn't even notice Toris cupping his cheek and bringing him in closer. He leaned over and rested his head on Felik's shoulder, capturing him in a loving embrace, hoping that it would get his point across.

"I guess it does," Feliks spoke into his bare shoulder. "Even if I did look totally cute in that dress."

"Yes, even so," he whispered back.

Feliks snuggled in closer to Toris, wrapping his arms around his torso and lifting his head to rest on his arm. "I could stay like this forever, you know."

"Me too," Toris agreed, resting his chin on the top of Feliks's head. He took a deep breath and took in the familiar scent of his love.

He heard a soft "thank you" being mumbled into his chest as one of Feliks's hands began drawing circles in his naked back.

"For what?" he asked, holding him tighter.

"For everything."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Polish: Good day (also means good morning), beautiful/pretty (first time feminine, then masculine)**

**The Polish in this is from my own knowledge, so I may be incorrect, since I am not fluent (though I can understand a lot of it).**

**(Note: I love Feliks cross-dressing as much as anyone, but I also think that Toris would interpret it differently – that's just a thought, though.)**

**If there are any mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix them! **


End file.
